Unwanted Attraction
by XOmarX
Summary: Light is Kira... He must be Kira...but... what if I was wrong? No! I'm not wrong! Light is Kira but he is acting so strange... this is so unlike him... LxLight! Rated M for furture chapters and langauge.
1. The First Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

**This is my Death Note story I'd been working on, it still has more to come trust me. I tried to stay with most of the dialoug they used in the anime but I added some too! Hehe I can't wait to get more uploaded!**

**This is Yaoi! You don't like then don't-- Well If you found this then you were proabably looking for some yoai coupling so I guess I don't have to worry about warning you! Lolz**

**L: ... she can't spell...**

**Raito: ...yeah that's kinda sad...**

**Me: ... T-T**

* * *

**_Chapter 1, The First Week_**

L watched as Light stirred to life. On the screen he could see him try to stretch but obviously failing due to the cuffs on his ankles and wrists. _This will prove that once and for all Light__** is**__ Kira_. Lights eye's flickered toward the camera and almost seemed to bore into L. L was watching Light so intensely he jumped a little when Light fell off the metal bench-like-bed. Light sighed as if this wasn't the first time, L felt a bit bad. _That's what he what's he wants you to feel, then he'll use that against you. _L sighed to himself and shook his head then returned his gaze back to the monitor, currently Light was on the ground and seemed to be giving up on something. L pushed a button and spoke into a microphone, "Light-kun, it's only been a week, but you look exhausted. Are you okay?"

He saw Light lifted his head and L realized just how awful he looked. Before he'd only been focused on Light being Kira and had only been watching for something that would prove it, now he saw that Light was in dire need of a shower, clean clothes, and maby a good night's sleep. Bruises similar to L's were beginning to form under his eyes. Light flashed a weak smile, "Yeah. Even I can't say that I look too good at the moment…," his head drooped and L couldn't see through his long bangs, "…but such meaningless pride…," his head shot up and his eyes were looking directly at the camera, "I'll discard it."

Suddenly it was as if someone had flipped a switch. Light for a moment looked a bit dazed then he scrunched his brows and looked at the camera again, "Ryuzaki, I know I chose to be imprisoned and go through with this, but I've just realized, there's no point in this!" L stared at the screen in disbelief, "Because I'm not Kira! Hurry and let me out of here!"

It took L a moment to collect himself. It's_ just an act, nothing more_, he thought to himself as he looked at Light's confused eyes. "I can't do that. Until I'm sure whether you're Kira or not, no matter what you say, I won't release you; that was the promise." How could it be that he'd forgotten his own promise? What was going on with Light? L picked up a sugar cube and plopped it into his mouth.

Light pushed himself up into a sitting position and L could see he was going to plead again, "There was something wrong with me at the time! Do you actually believe that it's possible to do what Kira does and not be aware of it?!" L did have to agree with that; it didn't seem possible that a person could have killed so many people and not be aware of it. "I am not conscious of being Kira, therefore I am not Kira!"

"I also believe that Kira cannot be unaware of who they are, but if your Kira, then it all adds up. As soon as we imprisoned you, the killings stopped." The fact that Light's father is the chief explains how he was able to find out about any criminal that weren't broadcast on the TV. Of the 12 FBI agents Raye Penber's death was the most unusual, and he'd been investigating Light at the time. And there was the most obvious fact that he'd already stated, once Light was imprisoned, all killing had stopped. Without doubt, Light is, Kira.

"Listen carefully, Ryuzaki," L shifted his attention back on the screen, "there's no way I'm lying. I'm not Kira! I can only imagine that I've been set up!" L pondered that thought but knew it was useless. _What's going on Yagami Light? What you're saying is all over the place… …but why do I sense I'm getting close to the root of the problem? _"Hurry up and let me out! This is a waste of time!"

"No I can't let you out." L said through the speaker.

"Damn it! How did it turn out like this…" his face looked so defeated. Could it be possible Light was set up…? _No, Light being Kira isn't wrong. I'm not sure what happened but this isn't him, this…this person isn't the same Light from before. Somehow he's managed to change character, before today he'd been mostly acceptant to the arrangement __**he'd**__ made and now… now he was saying something had been wrong with him. This happened to Misa too, her character had suddenly changed too. What was going on with them?_

"What's going on? This isn't like Light-kun; he's contradicting himself and isn't being logical at all." Aizawa said suddenly and L realized there were people other than himself in the room.

"Now that the murdering of criminals has stopped there's no way we can release him. Even I've realized that much." Matsuda said with a bit of a goofy smile on. _See, even Matsuda can see the obvious, why can't you Light?_

"Well, no matter what anyone says, at this rate, Yagami Light will be confirmed as Kira. We can close the case and everyone'll be happy." Aizawa said but for some reason this didn't cheer L up. "Well, come on Matsuda let's go for now. See you around Ryuzaki." With that both men left.

L sat there on one of his favorite sofa's with an empty feeling in his chest. Things had just been getting interesting and now… it was over? L grabbed a lollypop and made his way to the chamber holding Light. When he got there he saw Light was now lying on his back next to the metal bars. Thinking he was asleep L reached out a hand and pushed Light's bang from his eyes. To his surprise Light was awake and his eyes were locked on L, "Ryuzaki… why is it you're here? I know you're not going to free me, so is to torture me then? I'm telling you now though; I'm not Kira so you'll get no confession."

L was a little insulted and hurt by his words, his actions might be out of line but he was not that cruel. "You're correct about one," he paused and saw Light's eye widen in fear, "I'm not here to release you." He heard Light let out a sigh in relief. Why was it L had come here? It'd be dangerous to talk to Light; something could slip that wasn't supposed to. Then again what could Light do with anything he found out anyways, he could barely move with the cuffs on.

"Ryuzaki… can I ask you something?" Light whisper and L saw the burnet had not yet taken his eyes off him. After L nodded for him to continue Light gave a somewhat nervous laugh, "Well when I was working with you I never heard you mention anything about your family." When L's eyebrow both shot up Light's eyes shifted toward the ceiling, "Sorry, that probably sound suspicious coming from me huh, just…never mind."

L gave his lollypop a few licks and loved how the flavor seemed to dance on his tongue, "Well…I have been an orphanage for as long as I can remember. Watari is the only person I think of as family, he's… like a father to me. He always puts up with my unorthodox manner, never questioning my thinking, and most importantly…" Light was leaning closer to the bars, "he always brings me delicious treats!" L exclaimed with a bright smile. Light let out a loud laugh at L who soon joined in.

"Ryuzaki you're so weird!" he said after he was finished laughing. He noticed right away that L was looking at him in a strange way. "Ryuzaki?" he asked cautiously. L couldn't bring himself to stop looking at the burnet, his heart was beating a little faster and it made him feel funny having saw Light laugh. _What is going on? Why is Light-kun making me feel funny? More importantly, what are these emotions I'm feeling? _Even though L was the best detective in the world he knew nothing of human interaction or that of one's own emotions. "Ryuzaki?" Light asked again but a bit louder.

L, having heard him this time, snapped out of his trance, "Yes Light-kun?" Light sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. L scotched closer to the bars and he saw Light was watching him again from the corner of his eye. "Light…" L started but stopped and got up to leave. He gave Light a small wave before he started up the stairs, "See ya, Light-kun."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review! I do wanna say though if you do have any negitive comments pleaaaase try not to be too harsh, I'll end up not writing for months . Sad I know but it's probably the truth...**

**If you have any ideas don't hesitate to share! Anyways I hope you's liked the first chapter!**


	2. One Week Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

**Well... here's the second chapter! Enjoy?**

* * *

**_Chapter 2, One Week Later_**

Once he was back in his room he sighed and sat on the couch. "What is going on?" he mumbled to himself before putting a sugar cube in his mouth. Not even the sweet taste of pure sugar brought his mood up. "I have a feeling this isn't the end of the surprises though…" and only a week later he found out he was right.

L was sitting on the sofa watching the screen with Light very intensely when he heard the loud running; he didn't have to be a detective to figure out who it was. "What's going on?" Matsuda shouted as he opened the door and came in, he was breathing a little heavy from running but he continued talking, "Two weeks' worth of criminals were taken out in one shot yesterday!"

When he turned around a bit to see Matsuda he noted Aizawa was reading the paper, he'd been unusually quiet today but L couldn't blame him. Just when they thought things had been solved this happens. "Yeah…," he said in a very detached voice, "…Kira's back."

Matsuda didn't seem to notice and in one second was up to the officer's face, "Have you told the Chief?"

He seemed taken back a bit, "No, not yet."

With a smile Matsuda brushed past him and L not bothering to explain what he was doing. Pushing the right button on the speaker he began talking into the microphone, "Chief! Kira's on the move!" On the screen L saw as the Chief imminently became fully alert and heard him exclaim, "What?" The smiling officer continued talking, "Kira was just resting. The judgment of criminals has begun again!"

On the screen Yagami-san's eyes widen, "I-Is this true Matsuda? S-So my son…" his excited expression suddenly became sullen as he continued, "…I can't say I'm happy the killings have started again, but this means that the suspicions surrounding my son…" there was a battle on his face between whether he was glad Kira was back or upset, "…no, I know Ryuzaki won't say he's completely "white"…"

In the room Matsuda and Aizawa looked at L curiously and the pale man sighed, "Let's go with "grey" then." Honestly he couldn't be sure at the moment what Light was, he had been 93% sure Light was Kira but this… this threw off his calculations… or did it? Misa in her final tape had talked about sharing powers with those worthy…

"Hear that Chief?" Matsuda practically yelled into the mic. His sudden loudness interrupted the detective's thoughts and he decided he'd have to return later to his thinking, maby when he wasn't near the bubbly officer.

"Yeah. So he was mainly "black" before… Thank goodness." There was relief in his voice and for the first time in about 2 weeks L saw the Chief smile, a real smile not a forced one.

"I'm sure that it's a "grey" that's nearly undistinguished from "white"." He turned to L for a moment and there was more determination in his eyes, "Next, we should tell Light-kun-"

Before Matsuda could switch the button L quickly slapped his hand away, "Matsuda!" He'd practically hissed at the officer and when he rubbed his hand L sighed and calmed himself down, "…I mean Matsuda-san, please stop." The other seemed genuinely confused but L didn't seem to care all that much, "Please don't tell Light-kun."

"…W-Why?" there might've been a touch of fear in his voice, Matsuda had never seen L so stern before and he decided it kinda scared him.

Matsuda was ignored however and L pressed the button for Light's cell, "Light-kun…"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" he mumbled not bothering to look up at the camera.

"No criminals have been judged for over the past two weeks now." L said in an almost emotionless voice, "Why don't you just admit you're Kira?"

From the monitor Light's voice was almost a growl and he was defiantly looking at the camera, "You're being stupid, Ryuzaki. You're wrong. I'm not surprised you think I'm Kira from the way the investigations been going, but this is a trap! I'm not Kira! Use zoom or whatever to look closely at my eyes! Are these the eyes of someone who's lying?"

L remained silent as light ranted, any time the burnet spoke he felt himself breaking down just a bit and almost believing he was innocent. _Stop! Light is Kira! This is just a trick! _Even though he thought that, he wasn't so sure if he could believe himself anymore. L flicked the button again and soon everyone was watching Misa's screen as he spoke, "Amane, are you sure you don't know who Kira is?"

The blonde who looked to be asleep lifted her head and sighed, "This again? Misa would like to know that herself. Kira's a super hero that's killed the criminal who murdered Misa's parents."

L pressed the button so no one could hear him speaking. He stared with wide eyes at the screens with a look of helplessness on his face. _I have no idea what's going on…_

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review! If you have any ideas don't be afraid to share!**

**Hahaha, i am just going mostly with the storyline until they get cuffed together, then I'll be having more of my plot revealed!**


	3. 50 Days

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I own nothing… *sigh* if only…**

**Annnnyways, he's the third chapppy! Please Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3, 50 Days**_

L sighed as Watari came in, "L, would you like anything?" When the detective shook his head he turned to the two who had just entered, "Aizawa-san, Matsuda-san, would you like anything?" They shook their head politely and headed behind L to stand and watch. "Fifty days already huh?" he heard Matsuda mumble before he left.

Not caring about the two who were behind him L looked closer at one part of the screen as he spoke into the mic on the table, "Yagami-san, you okay there? You know, there's no need for you to continue doing this."

The man on the screen was sitting bent over in the chair. For the time he'd been in the cell, Light's father was in worse condition then the actual suspects. "It's been more than a month since criminals began to be killed by Kira again. I'm convinced my son is not Kira. Now all that remains, Ryuuzaki, is for you to realize this too. When I leave here, it will be with my son."

Matsuda who had been oddly quiet the whole time now looked over at Aizawa, "The chief is so stubborn..."

"Light-kun, are you okay?" L asked in an almost complete even voice to the burnet and stared at his screen to listen to his response. Secretly he always worried he may being a bit harsh about this but then his thoughts would return to Kira and he forgot about it.

Matsuda shut up as Light began speaking in a somewhat distant voice and L leaned a bit closer hanging on to every word. "I'm okay… but Ryuuzaki… …ever since my imprisonment, criminals have stopped dying… …there's a good chance that Kira or someone knows about my current predicament, and it might be worth investigating alo-"

"No." L interrupted. "The reason they've stopped dying is because you are Kira."

"That's not true! I am not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you this?!" Light shouted.

_If you're Kira you'd know that criminals are being killed, yet I can't see this in you._ L thought deeply as he stared at Light, he had thought that by now that Light would drop the act, he had had no such luck. In the distance he could hear Aizawa whispering, "Ryuuzaki's pretty harsh, I can't believe he's not told Light-kun that criminals are still being murdered."

Clicking the button for Misa he began speaking ignoring the two's whispers, "Amane." When he heard her "Yes?" he continued, "You don't look so good, you okay?"

"What? Are you stupid or something? If Misa was fine after so many weeks of this, she'd be some kind of weirdo…" her voice held no humor.

"I guess you're right."

"Hurry up and release me. I want to see Light… ...Light… Light… Light…. Light…" L tuned her out as she began to whimper Light's name over and over. Hearing her say it over and over with so much emotion seemed to rub him a little bit the wrong way, why did she love him anyways?

"It seems like all three of them are reaching their limits." Matsuda whispered.

"Ryuuzaki, why do you continue to detain Light-kun?! You should release him. That way the chief will be free as well." Aizawa exclaimed suddenly, L wondered if he actually cared about Light or if he just worried about Yagami-san. "Despite neither Amane nor Light-kun receiving information about them, criminals continue to be killed. Doesn't this tell you enough?!" His voice was stern and almost desperate.

L didn't look at him as he replied, "No." He continued to further explain, "The only thing I've been able to establish is Amane's extraordinary love for Yagami Light." As he said this, he again felt that feeling he felt before when she was pleading Light's name. He felt irritated but kept it hidden, he needed to stop letting himself become unprofessional.

When Aizawa spoke his tone was even but his mood was defiantly cross, "Ryuuzaki… sorry, but personally, I think you're only doing this because you don't want to accept that your "Light-kun is Kira" theory is wrong."

At this L felt hesitant. Is that really why he insisted on taking such measures even though the killings started again? He didn't allow himself to ponder this. "Oh, so you do think that after all…" he heard himself say. He knew he shouldn't be taunting the other but his lips spoke before he stopped himself.

"It's as Light-kun's said, Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and those FBI agents. If they were able to kill without the need to acquire information, there would have been no need to kill Tailor or the FBI. No matter how much they were investigated, they'd never have been caught! "Kira does not kill more than necessary to." You said so yourself!" there was definite anger in Aizawa's voice. L couldn't blame him though, all he said was true. Everyone's patience was being run down, all waiting for the answers to suddenly be revealed.

Matsuda began speaking now, "Oh, I see. If they could kill people under those conditions, they could have left the FBI agents alone because they posed no threat."

L took this moment to dip one of his slender pale fingers into his ice cream. As he licked the sugary sweet from his digit he heard Aizawa speak again, "Fifty days have already passed. There's no point in carrying this on anymore. Instead, we should be focused on capturing the real Kira." His voice wasn't angry but more suggestive.

There was no reply right away from L. He stared intensely at the monitor with Light's form lying still on the ground. Should L really give up on Light being Kira? His finger went for another dip of ice cream but when he looked down he realized it was all gone. "I understand…" he finally said quietly.

He clicked on the switch to allow him to speak to the chief.

"Yagami-san?"

The older man looked up slightly from his chair he was present in, "What is it?"

"Could I get you to return to Headquarters? I'd like everyone to hear my verdict on this matter." There was a pause before he continued, "I'd like you, Yagami-san, as Light-kun's father, to be the first."

In a tired voice the chief replied back, "Fine…"

It was some time before he finally was in a closed room with the chief to speak privately. As he explained his devised plan to the other he watched the shock set in as his expression became more and more horrified.

_This will prove it, once and for all_, L thought to himself. He lifted his sugary tea to drink as he let the whole thing sink in for Yagami-san. He knew the other wouldn't refuse, but to ask such a request… he would need time.

**Thank you for reading and please review! It's been a while since I've written to this story but I finally got my mojo back and am going to give this some updates! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and are enjoying this story, it means so much (:**

**Its getting almost to where I won't be using the storyline as a crutch, I'm excited! Hahaha xD**

**Anyyyways… just letting you guys know that the more reviews I get the faster the next update will be! I'm already working on chappy 4 (;**


End file.
